The Story Of Yoshitsune Minamoto
by Izuna Uchiha
Summary: a What if Romantic Story What If Yoshitsune Was Given The Chance To Live In Sengoku Era ? Ina X Yoshitsune
1. Summary

Yoshtisune was born in owari province his family were the must trusted retainers of Nobuhide Oda his Father was Yoshitomo Minamoto one of the most popular Traders and warriors In Owari State

Yoshitsune Had A Older brother Yoritomo Who Had A dream of conquering Japan

Yoshitsune Father was dealing in diffrent states one day Yoritomo was sick Yoshitomo had no choice but to take Yoshitsune with him

Yoshitsune was 14 years old His Father decided it well be good chance to show him the world around him he know his son was talented but he needed more Experience

Yoshitsune asked his father "Father what is our Destination?"

Yoshitomo Gave his son a warm Smile An said"we are going to Mikawa its On The East"

Yoshitsune Said "And Who is our customer?"

Yoshitomo laughed Causing His son to give him an angred face Yoshitomo Said" we are going to visit an old friend of mine"

Yoshitsune Said"who is he?" Yoshitomo gave his son a grin and said "your asking a lot of questions arent you?"

Yoshitomo Wrapped His Arm around Yoshitsune Neck And teased him with his head with his hand Yoshitsune laughd and said "Father stop"

Yoshtomo Released His Son And Said"we Are going to see Tadakatsu Honda"

Yoshitsune Eyes Widen And he said"you mean that famous warrior who is working for the Imagawa?"

Yoshitomo Expression turned to concern Yoshitsune wounderd why is his father is concernd about Tadakatsu

his Father Face have been lighten up again with smile yoshitsune was startled by his father sudden change in mood

Yoshitomo Said "And He Has A Beautiful daughter

* * *

OK guys thats enough for today i well update next week stay tuned AND REVIEW


	2. An Angel

"? Yoshitsune Blushed Like a mad and said"beautiful wh-what do you mean

Yoshitomo smiled to his son and said "you well soon see for yourself"

and with this words Yoshitomo Ride his horse with Yoshitsune on his back Yoshitsune kept thinking about that girl what is her name ? who is she how does she looks ?

"Yoshitsune" Yoshitomo voice took Yoshitsune back to reality "We are here

Yoshitsune Glanced at The house before him It was a small house With trees around it and had a small passage to the door that means it had a garden on its back Then The door of the house slamed open coming from it was...

Tadakatsu Honda

a Giant man with an armor the armor had a tail on its back he had a hard look that would freeze anyone

Tadakatsu Hard look turned into a happy smile and he screamd "YOSHITOMOOO!"

Yoshitsune Was About to full from the hourse Tadakatsu scream was like A Lion Roar

Yoshitomo Gived Tadakatsu a Smile And Said"Geez You still havent changed if you keep this up yyour going to wake the Neighbors" Tadakatsu couldent help But To Laugh

Then Yoshitomo And Tadakatsu Bowed To each other Tadakatsu invited Yoshitomo And Yoshitsune inside Tadakatsu Said"So your Yoshitsune I heard a lot of things About "

Yoshitsune Glanced at his father "He sure told him about me " Yoshitsune mutterd in himself

Tadakatsu And Yoshitomo were joking an talking about trading and that the relationships between the states was tenseng up Tadakatsu look turned into sorrowful and he said"If I only was stronger the this"

Yoshitomo gave a His Son a look that told him he should withdraw Yoshitsune exited the room when he was outside he had had four halls he was going to the second hall were the guests bedroom was , on his way he heard a voice the voice was steady and careful Yoshitsune predected that this voice is maybe...Singing?

Yoshitsune followed the voice until he stopped at a door the he carefully opend the door he found

a Garden there were two trees and a very green grass the garden size was too big "maybe this why this house is so small"

Yoshitsune thinked but his thoughts were broken by the singing voice The voice was angelitc he Walked To the voice source

He reached the Lake and glanced at the figure infront of him it was a girl wearing a Blue Kimono and Had a long silky black hair the Girl Was singing and looking at the roses She Stopped Singing When She Felt Yoshitsune Presence

Yoshitsune Glanced at her face she was with all word meaning beautiful His heart skipped a beat When she Looked at Him smiling

"can I help you?" The girl said Yoshitsune blushed and Said "N-No No ! I was just passing " The girl kept smiling and Said "Sorry i wasnt meaning to disturb you" Yoshitsune Shock His and said" No Your Voice Is Beaut-" Yoshitsune realized what he was about to say and bited his lip and looked to the ground Embarrassed

Yoshitsune tried to Glance at The girl when he succeded he Caught A Glimpse Of red in Her Cheeks Yoshitsune soon broke the silence

"My Name Is Yoshitsune Minamoto Whats your name?" Yoshitsune Still blushing The girl smiled and said "My Name is Ina nice to meet you Minamoto-sama" Ina was blushing too with a small smile

Yoshitsune felt Relief and smiled "You can call me Yoshitsune"

Ina smiled and said"okay Yoshitsune"

Yoshitsune and Ina spend Time chatting and laughing Ina was talking about her father and that she liked to be like him Yoshitsune Looked in Her eyes he was captivated by her beauty And while she was talking He Blurted And said "You are so beautiful "

Ina blushed and looked away and said while smiling" idont know what brought that but thank you"

Yoshitsune smiled and just about when he was about to say somthing he heard tadakatsu calling" Ina,Yoshitsune its Dinner" Yoshitsune And Ina both stood up and Yoshitsune said" may I lead you my lady ?" Ina gigled and said"yes" Yoshitsune smiled and togather they headed to the dining room

Yoshitsune enterd the dining room with Ina resulting a smirk from there fathers Yoshitsune sat and begin to eat.

while eating Tadakatsu Said"I see You Have met Ina"

Yoshitomo asked "How old is she?" Tadakatsu replied"14 years old"

"oooh I hope she is not like her father" Yoshitomo teased

Tadakatsu smiled and said "she will be she is currently studying and training to be a warrior"

Yoshitsune expression Turned into worried"why is she training to be a warrior she will get hurt" Yoshitomo Know what his son thinked and said"arent she getting herself hurt?"

Tadakatsu said"No need to worry good things come from good training"

Yoshitomo said" I see" Tadakatsu glanced at Yoshitsune and said"What about Yoshitsune?" Yoshitsune Looked a look of suprise at Tadakatsu

and Said"I am currently studiying Stratgies And Sword Dueling" Yoshitomo looked startled by his son replay

while Ina smiled

"And Are Close To finish it?" Tadakatsu said, Yoshitsune replayed"i will finish dueling first Then stratiegs"

Tadakatsu said"ohh Then After You Finish take care of your old man he will be getting sick soon"Honda teased

And the they all laughed

After laughing finished "why dont you dtay a little longer with us Yoshitomo?" The words Rang through Yoshitsune ear A chance to talk with Ina Of Course!

"its not a bad idea what do you think son?" Yoshitomo said

"its Gonna be raining soon so why not" Yoshitsune said smiling and looking towards Ina

'ok then its decided" Yoshitsune couldve Sworn he saw Ina smile with a blush that Made his heart skip a beat

They bowed to each other and gone to there rooms when Yoshitsune tried to sleep he thought about Ina And her Smile, Was He That Desperate?,No she was specil not because she was a daughter of a mighty warrior but because the way she acted and moved and talked everything she did seems to make Yoshitsune Heart skip .

To him that was the best night because he slept while thinking about her.

* * *

**okay until next time guys review an seeya later**


End file.
